


Boston

by KyoKohitsuji



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKohitsuji/pseuds/KyoKohitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night. One night to get some closure. One night to let it all out. One night to let him go. As one life ends another begins for Fox Mulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston

Boston  
A fan fiction by KyoKohitsuji  
Beta’d by HeavenlyBodies  
Rating: Mature  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except miniature jack russell named lulabelle, which I also make no profit on.  
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek  
Summery: One night. One night to get some closure. One night to let it all out. One night to let him go. As one life ends another begins for Fox Mulder.  
Warnings: Male/Male slash content.   
A.N: Written while obsessed with a certain Augustana song.

 

The night spun, dizzied and unsteady. The ebony blanket of night long since fallen onto the hopeless land below. Hope; dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption…

Alex Krycek crumpled to the hard concrete floor of the roof to Mulder’s apartment block. Mulder stands steadfast; gun aimed directly over his victim’s heart. That heart was thundering straight through the chest of Krycek as he convulsed and curled in on himself. Momentary doubt crossed the brow of the FBI agent looking down at the dishevelled, disgraced former assassin. The ice around his heart seemed to melt without his permission and the anger rose in his gut at his own body’s reaction to this man, even now he couldn’t hate him; after everything. “Krycek… get up. Krycek?”

Careful feet tread on the glass pane of their relationship as Mulder took a few step towards him. Krycek remained huddled over himself moaning and… whimpering? “Kry… Alex? Alex what’s going on? What’s wrong with you?”

As he stepped closer he saw the shiver that wracked the broken shell of a man at the mention of his first name. Such a small act and, yet, this is what broke his silence. He looked round, his wide eyes jaded and wild… something hidden in those emerald orbs.

That something was enough, perhaps not to help with Mulder’s inner battle, but enough to make him holster his gun and raise his hands in surrender as he watched the bedraggled mess of a man cower before him. “Jesus, Alex, what happened to you?”

He edged closer watching as the assassin slunk away, coiled like a serpent. His fearful eyes were so bloodshed and heavy, and around those thick lashes was the smeared mess unmistakable for the crimson drops of blood that lay there. Finally Alex spoke, or rather mumbled, into his shoulder, looking anywhere but Mulder’s eyes, where he knew lay blame, hate, and contempt, which his broken soul couldn’t handle. “You don’t know me… Mulder, you don’t know me! You don’t… wear these chains… so heavy…You don‘t even care…”

He rambled on a little after, but the agent couldn’t understand a word whispered into his blood soaked collar. Mulder fell to his knees and watched in awe as this former friend, then enemy, then what… What was he now? Confusion dizzied his thoughts as he tried to suppress the truth eating away at his soul.

As the shivering younger man saw him sit by him and slowly outstretch a questioning hand towards him he lunged for him. 

Mulder’s first instinct was to make a grab for his weapon, but he was shocked as no violence, but the violent trembling of the man now clinging to him came to pass

Alex Krycek clung to his Agent Mulder with everything within him, he turned his head into the collar of Mulder’s shirt and his pointed nose rubbed slightly against the soft skin of his neck. That and the sweet, safe smell of the older man washing over him was too much for him and he began to sob harshly. He wasn’t sure how long Mulder would allow this behaviour before he began to punch sense into him as always. 

Mulder was stunned into silence and froze at first at the contact, but when he felt the younger ex-agent trembling so badly and crying into his neck, he couldn’t stand it and wrapped his arms around him gently. He marvelled at how a man, when such distrust lay between them, immediately melted into his embrace, curling his legs up against Mulder’s lap and trying to get closer still. 

Mulder held him tighter to try and quieten his shaking and that’s when he felt the wasted away form of a former great man in his arms. He could feel each rib under taught skin. He reached down and slipped his hand under Krycek’s damp T-shirt, the younger man stiffened and flinched, choking on a sob, but after a few swipes of Mulder’s warm palm on the base of his back, he was soft and pliant once more in his arms. He ran his fingers up each notch of his spine, cringing at how defined it was. He was skin and bones. Mulder noticed the deep shiver that rocked the younger man’s body as he stroked his back under his shirt, it was a reaction he was familiar with; it had plagued him every time he had been near this man. Without a second thought he stood lifting with shocking ease, the trembling body of Alex Krycek into his arms, slinging the backpack he had had with him over his back, and began to make his way back inside and down the stairs to his apartment. “It’s okay, Alex. You’re safe now… I promise”

As he struggled to open the door he made a move to disentangle Krycek from his arms, but the younger man only clung tighter and sobbed pleas into his shoulder. He couldn’t make most of them out, but he heard ‘no’ and ‘Please, don’t leave me’; it broke his heart and he held him tight, while finally cracking the door open. Once he was inside his apartment, he realised it was cold and sat down with Alex on that old, worn, leather sofa. He settled him lying on his side with a lot of persuasion and gentle touches.

Mulder stood and took off his jacket and turned to go and turn up the heat when a shaking hand bolted to his arm in a matter of seconds and grabbed on for dear life. He looked down at the wretched form of a fallen assassin holding onto his arm with trembling fingertips digging into his soft skin. The words ghosted across his cracked lips. “Fox… Stay with me…Please?”

The last remaining icicles imprisoning Mulder’s heart melted to liquid that warmed his whole body through his veins as he sank back down onto the sofa and pulled Krycek close, holding him against his chest. He sighed trying so hard not to let his raw emotions show in his voice. “Alex, I’m not going anywhere ok? I’m just going to see what I can find to help you.”

He softly rubbed the pad of his thumb over Alex’s cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen on his ever so slightly freckled complexion. Alex closed his eyes, thick ashen lashes falling over his fair skin in an ebony blanket, stopping further tears from escaping. He cringed at the way Alex tried still to pull him back as he stood. He gently shook the younger man off of him and walked to the bathroom for the first aid box and a damp towel. 

When he returned he found Alex curled in upon himself in the most uncomfortable manner, his fingertips digging into his scalp pulling on his soft, overgrown hair hard enough that Mulder knew he must have been pulling tufts out. He quickly went to his side and sat down covering Alex’s hands with his own. The younger man almost jumped out of his own skin at the contact, but as his eyes met the fiery hazels set aflame in his Fox’s searching eyes, his taught body melted and burrowed into the chest of his ex FBI partner. Moments later, he was overjoyed by the arms of that very agent wrapping around him gently rather than throwing him against the wall as past experience would presume.

Eyes are red and tears are shed as the two men sit bathing in each other’s presence, wrapped in one another’s arms. Mulder used his damp cloth to softly clean Alex’s face, gently dabbing at the corners of his bloodshot eyes and patching up the cuts and scrapes he could find. He managed to send a sly text on his phone to Scully, asking for help- now. 

Only a few moments passed, it seemed, before the deafening silence in the room was broken by a key in a lock and the petite redhead bursting into the room. Alex was sent flying backwards over the arm of that old leather sofa, hurtling onto the hard wood floor. The fear and tension was thick in the sudden atmosphere. Scully’s piercing blue icy eyes were wild as she searched the room for the apparent emergency. When those angry oceanic waves of blue landed on Alex Krycek, desperately trying to gather himself to his feet and find his bag, which of course sat behind Mulder, she seethed pure vicious anger and turned to face her partner. She spoke with the venom of a spiteful spitting snake. “I’ll call Skinner. This bastard is going where he belongs once and for all.”

Mulder flew out of his seat, carefully making sure he still gripped the bag he knew Alex wouldn’t leave without, and grabbed with lightning speed the phone from Scully’s small hand.

She looked at him with complete bewilderment and apparently speechless just stared at him. 

Mulder closed over the cell phone and turned to give Alex a reassuring look before he spoke to Scully. “That’s not why I needed you. I need you to check him over, he’s in bad shape, Scully…”

“Good!” She spat back, burning a hole right through to Krycek’s soul with her steely gaze. “Mulder! This is Krycek we’re talking about. Who the hell cares what shape he’s in, we need to get him in custody before he pulls another disappearing act.”

Mulder was shocked by the hatred emanating from his usually so calm partner. “Scully, you’re a doctor… Can you honestly stay true to your oath and let this man go into custody, where you know what will happen, while he’s in this state? Look. At. Him. Dana!!” 

He wasn’t sure if her values had got the better of her or if the use of her first name had hit a nerve, but she let the tension slowly ebb away and actually looked at the shadow of a man cowering in the corner of Mulder’s living room. It took him a few minutes, but while his partner was willing, he urged Alex back onto the sofa to be examined by Scully. He commented on giving them privacy and tried to leave, but once again, Alex’s hand reached out and grabbed his arm; his face had a silent plea written all over it that the older man could not ignore. He perched on the arm of the sofa and watched as Scully looked him over. He cringed when she slipped his shirt over his head and his sunken in body was in full view under the harsh light of the room.

After Scully was finished with her examination she walked out to the hallway nodding sharply to her partner and Mulder followed obediently. She turned and glared right through him as she spoke in low tones. “He’s suffering from extreme sleep deprivation and exhaustion. Apart from that he’s healthy enough to be taken in. We can’t let him sneak away into the night again, Mulder. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but whatever it is; you have tonight to get it out of your system. I’ll be here at 9 and Mulder, I’ll have back up with me, no arguments. So you want some sort of closure, you best have it by then.”

She didn’t give him a chance to answer as she whirled and stalked out of his apartment slamming the door. 

Mulder waited till he’d heard his partner stomp down the hall before returning to his living room. 

Alex was struggling to put his shirt back on, he went to help him and Alex, once clothed, turned and smiled coyly, nodding his thanks. He spoke quietly, and for the first time tonight was slightly himself again as he threw a quick witted remark at Mulder. “Dana? Wow I must look worse than I thought.”

“You’re not you’re usual badass self, that’s for sure.” Mulder replied with a slight smirk on his lips, coaxing out the Alex he knew and lo… He stopped that thought before it was out. He had a feeling it wasn’t an emotion he’d be able to take back and he only had one night and then Alex would be in jail or worse- he wasn’t exactly short of enemies. He was drawn out of the downward spiral of thought by that rough, gravelly voice once more. 

“Badass? Why Mulder, that was almost a compliment coming from you and all. ...he usually calls me a rat bastard or scum sucking substance of some kind, heh, not that I don’t deserve the way he treats me. Fuck, it’s been so long since he called me Alex… Sounded so good coming from his lips, it always did…”

Mulder watched him carefully as he spoke to himself, he had a feeling he was completely unaware he had spoken the words out loud rather than in his head. “I think that you’re just tired… Alex.”

There was no mistaking the shiver that travelled through the twisted highways of his broken down body as Mulder spoke his name. The older man reached out gently cupping Alex’s cheek, not missing the way the man immediately leaned into his touch and breathed in the scent from his wrist, as he turned his face to look at him. 

“He’s touching me… Oh god, it feels good, too good. It’s too much, I don’t deserve his touch. I’m so… fuck he smells good… If only I could… He said it again, he called me Alex.”

Mulder was fascinated with the way he was speaking each thought without knowing he’d made a sound. It occurred to him it was cruel to hear such private thoughts, but he knew he’d never get him to speak those words if he knew what he was saying and Mulder needed to hear bare honesty before he decided what to do with his once partner’s feelings and… maybe even his own. “You like that, don’t you? Alex.”

He shivered again and his lips fell apart as he panted for much needed oxygen. The younger man turned his face into Mulder’s palm with his open lips pressed against the warm, soft skin beneath them. Mulder was sure he seen Alex’s tongue flick out just a little, attempting, but fearing the repercussions too much, to lick his palm. Mulder was getting nowhere like this and so he withdrew his hand, much to the distress of an all but whimpering Russian assassin. He waited till the disorientated ex-agent’s eyes settled on his once more before he spoke again. “You like that…When I call you Alex. Why?”

“Makes me feel human, like maybe you could…” It had been a gut reaction and as if he’d discovered he was speaking far too honestly; he clammed up and formed a response he was happy with before answering Mulder once more. “It’s polite to address someone by their name, not an expletive.” Alex waited looking from the floor to Mulder and back again, as though waiting to see if he’d bought it. 

Mulder stayed silent, though he moved slightly closer to Alex and placed an arm along the back of the sofa, cornering the younger man and waiting. Moment’s later he was rewarded. 

“Shit… why is he so close without punching me… why does this hurt so much worse. Please let this be a dream… you know it’s not a dream Alexei, if it were a dream you’d be in those arms by now… kissing his lips… FUCKfuckfuck I have to get out of here.” Alex lunged for his bag, but Mulder was quicker and for a fleeting moment there was a tug of war before Alex realised how ridiculous the situation was and threw the bag back at Mulder, scowling and pouting like a child having a tantrum.

Mulder chuckled to himself as he watched the display before his eyes. 

Alex snapped his neck round and sniped “Of course you find this funny, same old Mulder. Well fuck you!”

“Is that what you want?” Mulder retorted in a deep menacing voice and a slow grin playing on his full lips. He watched the way Alex’s cheeks were slowly painted scarlet and his breathing increased. 

The younger man was silent and looking anywhere but at the body which sat beside him, leaning in closer by the second.

Mulder reached up and dragged lazy fingertips through Alex’s soft tussled hair, leaning in till his lips almost brushed his earlobe and whispered. “If you want to fuck me, you’re gonna have to speak up a little… Alexei.”

The assassin visibly shook as let out a low keening sound as Mulder emphasized his full name. 

He almost expected to be jumped from the strength of the reaction he saw in every movement of the body next to his own. Mulder ran the tip of his nose up the elegant column of Alex’s neck and grew fascinated with the way his skin was set aflame. 

Though instead of a full forced attack, Alex spoke in the slightest of shaking voices, his eyes glistening in the light. “Please stop… Please, Mulder. Don’t…”

The older man saw the way his guest’s fists were clenched tight on his thighs and the strong line of a clenched jaw and immediately drew back. “Alex, I’m sorry… I thought that’s what you wanted, I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” Mulder moved away from him to the other side of the sofa and held up his hands. 

Alex looked round at him as though he were the insane one talking to himself. “What I want… what I want, he says… never understand how much I want him…so much I can’t bare it, hurts so bad.”

“Alex, if you want me then why did you ask me to stop? I don’t get what’s going on. Talk to me.” 

Alex was shaking violently by this point and the tears glistening in those ancient emerald eyes were now falling freely on his heated cheek. “Because you hate me Mulder. You hate me and I love you, love you so much I can’t bare it. Can’t bare to be played with and used… not by you… not by you. Don’t, just don’t, because you don’t mean it, and if you, if we, and then you threw me away once you’d had your fun, you would break the last dream I have left to hold onto. So don’t… please.”

Mulder was the one shocked into silence now. This wasn’t just sexual tension between two warriors in the fight for the future he was dealing with. Alex Krycek really loved him. He could see it now; see it in every action, every word, every look, every breath. What’s more was that his confession evoked emotions he’d long since buried. He loved him, too. Mulder had no words that could describe how he felt in that moment; the one word that surged through his veins was free. No such words left his lips in his stunned silence, and so he shook himself once, twice, and then lunged forward taking Alex’s face in his hands and crushing their lips together. Alex’ lips stayed still in utter shock for a moment before melting beneath Mulder’s. The older man ravaged his partner’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip, punishing his mouth with his own, before pulling back just enough to breathe. He felt Alex’s breathe, hot and heavy, ghosting across his own lips as he whispered against the younger man’s lips. “And what if I mean it Alex.”

The tangled web of lies between them falling away, Alex answered. “If you’re humouring me because tomorrow I’ll be in jail, you’re a crueller man than I thought Fox Mulder.”

Mulder searched his eyes and let his fingertips delve into Alex’s hair as he spoke, moving round to his neck and punctuating his words with tender kisses, each of which made Alex convulse with pleasure. “You knew she was turning you in tomorrow. You knew and yet you stay. Why? Why not run Alex? You still have time.”

Alex moaned as Mulder’s kisses reached the sensitive spot just below and behind his ear; then tried to speak though his trembling voice was broken and weak.

Mulder could feel his resolve fading and the tension in his body easing ever so slowly. 

“Because if this is my last night of freedom, then where else would I be.”

It was a statement, not a question. Mulder wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, pulling him against his chest as he continued to pepper his neck and shoulder with kisses as soft as a butterfly’s wings on a summer’s day. 

Alex had little fight in him to begin with and what had been there was now gone. He let his hands wander to Mulder’s strong arms that held him there. He touched him almost reverently, like the older man’s body was a relic too precious to be touched. Even this simple explorative touch that was working its way over his body was enough to make Mulder shiver in anticipation for those fingertips to be on his naked flesh. He whispered breathily into his partner’s ear. “Alexei…”

It sounded like a choked off sob and it turned Alex into a different man as he pushed Mulder back onto the sofa, climbing onto his lap to straddle him. He dived forward and this time it was he who claimed Mulder’s mouth. Tongues writhed against one another as bodies crushed, each against the other, till they moulded into one. “F… mmMulder…Uh, wanted this… so long, love you, want you… I need you F…”

Mulder rolled his hips up and let Alex feel exactly how much he wanted him in return, which made Alex cry out and unconsciously buck his stuttering hips back down against his human obsession. A few more frantic bursts came from Alex and choking cries of desperation before Mulder took hold of his lover’s body and stilled it, rocking slowly and gently against him, listening to the way he whimpered and cut himself of from saying one particular word. He leaned forward to pull off Alex’ shirt and when it was off he nuzzled the side of the younger man’s neck, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately whispering exactly what Alex longed for- permission to use the name he longed to.

Tears still flowed over the hardened assassin’s cheeks though the reasoning had changed. They tore at each other’s clothes, refusing to give up the other’s touch for even a moment. It was Mulder who lifted Alex into his arms and carried him to the bedroom that was so rarely used. He lay the painfully light body of his lover so very carefully down on the freshly made bed and simply gazed at him for an endless moment in time, burning it into his eidetic memory. 

The moment seemed to stretch out eternally for Alex and he became nervous and self-conscious of how much he knew his looks had withered away. 

Mulder took both of his hands and intertwined their fingers in a passionate grasp, holding them above his head on the soft pillows, leaving his body bared before him. “Beautiful.”

Alex leaned up searching for his lover’s lips with his own, and soon again they were locked together in a loving caress of lips on lips, skin on skin, hearts beating only for the other. A breathy plea fell from the gasping Russian mouth. “Make love to me… Fox”

In a second Mulder understood all too well why the use of his first name had affected Alex so as it drove shivers up his spine like a flickering flame licking the wick of a burned out candle. Mulder teased his lover’s body with kisses and nips that were immediately lapped at with his torturous tongue as he slid his fingers into Alex’s desperate body, preparing him as gently as he could. 

Alex writhed and moaned, begging him with everything he had in his body. “Please… Please, I need you, need to feel you. Please, Fox.”

In that second Mulder realised he would never be able to refuse this man again as he kissed and sucked his way back up his lover’s aching body. He stole sweet kisses from his waiting lips as their hips ground into one another, erections rubbing against one another in delicious friction, but it wasn’t enough. 

Alex pulled up his legs and entangled them around Mulder’s waist, offering himself in the most openly honest gesture that it made the older man’s heart melt. 

He trailed his fingertips down the back of his lover’s thigh cupping his ass firmly and teasing his tight hole to the brink of insanity before he finally slicked his painfully hard cock and placed himself exactly where Alex desperately needed him. Burning hazels met crazed emeralds as searching eyes looked for and in turn gave silent permission.

Mulder took Alex’s mouth with his own in a slow, burning, passionate kiss as he finally sunk into his waiting entrance, causing them both to cry out into the others open mouthed kiss; swallowing the other screams. Mulder rolled his hips as they worshipped each other with wandering hands and curious tongues. 

It was slow at first, maddening, until they could take no more. Alex ground up against each thrust of Mulder’s hips. “Ugh, Alexx… fu… you feel so good. Never want to stop…” 

“Please don’t stop, f,feel of you inside me, uh, Fox… I belong… to you. Your’s, always was…” Whispered words of secret love filled the room along with moans and cries of hidden passions long since denied. 

Mulder’s thrusts became harder and he kissed the breath from his lover’s lips, tasting him, loving him. His hand slid down Alex’s sweat slicked chest, over his quivering abs, until he found his throbbing cock waiting desperately to be touched by it‘s owner. He wrapped his hand around his thick cock and stroked him in time with each of his harsh thrusts. Deeper and harder, till Alex was a screaming mess beneath him, tugging on his hair and digging his nails sharply into his lover’s full hips. The trill of thinking he’d be marked by his lover spurred Mulder on and he pounded their hips until he felt Alex passion overwhelm him as he came hard screaming in broken Russian out into the night air.

It was the most beautiful thing Mulder had ever seen, this man coming apart beneath him. That and the tightening of his inner muscles around Mulder’s cock and the nails which bit deeply into his soft hips all sent him over the edge. He cried out Alex’s name in a reverent prayer as he came, filling his lover, marking him as his own, now and forever.

Mulder collapsed onto his partner’s chest, his nose nuzzling in at his neck as the waves of ecstasy wracked his entire body. He felt twitching, shaking arms wrap around him securely, as though afraid to let go, while Alex rode out his own powerful climax.

Mulder, still dizzied by the sheer power of his orgasm, lifted his head only slightly to look upon the beautiful man who had just given himself to him so completely. What he found was a sound asleep assassin that had a death grip around his body with his arms and legs. Every time he moved the hold around him only seemed to get tighter. He leaned in close and whispered in his lover’s ear only to receive a heart breaking response. 

“No… please… please don’t leave me.”

“Alex…Alex, baby I’m not leaving you. I’m right here.” 

Alex reluctantly let go of Mulder if only for a second, while they got into a much more comfortable position. Alex’s head lay on Mulder’s chest, his arms and legs wrapped around the older man just as Mulder’s arms were wrapped around him. Suddenly Alex nuzzled into Mulder’s chest, taking in a deep breath before whispering. “Worth it.”

Mulder asked curiously, “What was?”

“Going to jail for what’s left of my life; possibly short life. I’d do it a million times over for one night in your arms.” Alex replied. 

This pulled at Mulder’s heartstrings badly and he swallowed audibly. “Alex…?”

“Don’t Fox… Don’t spoil it, just let it be.” The two men were silent for a while until Alex’s wandering hands found Mulder’s hips and he jerked upright looking down at the crescent moon shaped marks dug into the soft flesh of his shapely hips. “Fox! I’m sorry! You shouldn’t have let me do this… Shit some of these might leave a mark…”

“Sshh, shh Alex. Don’t worry about it. I’m not exactly bleeding to death here. Besides, I liked it.” Mulder replied with a wicked look in his eye as he leaned forward to encircle his arms around his worried lover, fully intent on starting round two, but Alex was having none of it. 

He untangled himself from his lover and ran to the living room. 

Although Mulder enjoyed watching a very naked Alex wander through his apartment, he immediately felt the loss of the body that had been in his arms… Not just the body, specifically Alex’s body.

Alex returned to the room with his worn backpack and sat on the bed next to his lover and totally ignored the hands which wandered on his body as he produced a small tube of antiseptic ointment and dabbed it on each of the small marks he’d inflicted upon his partner. Only when he was happy that he’d covered every single mark and was done did he smile at his work and turn to Mulder who’d been kissing his way up his shoulder. He laughed and made a humorous comment about always knowing Mulder would be insatiable. They were kissing and teasing one another in a playful manner; Mulder growling and snapping his teeth at Alex and him humming his approval when Alex’s bag fell over with a crash. The younger man jumped three feet in the air and scrambled round to pick up his belongings.

Mulder’s brow furrowed and he leaned forward to see Alex picking up scattered bottles of pills. He bent to place a gentle hand on his lover’s trembling shoulder. He helped him pick up all his medication, reading the labels as he went. It was now obvious why he had not been sleeping, he’d been self-medicating in order to keep himself awake, and for god only knew how long. Mulder pulled him onto his lap with his backpack in hand. “Why Alex? Why do you not allow yourself to sleep?”

“Never know who’s watching me… or you. Gotta be on my guard.” He answered sadly, his eyes looking downward. 

Suddenly Mulder remembered who it was he had curled into his chest on his lap, and yet it didn’t change what had happened or what he knew for sure he wanted to happen in the future; their future.

Beneath the bottles of pills lay an old creased postcard that looked as though it were about the crumble into dust. Mulder reached out and looked to Alex, who nodded permission to him. He picked it up and looked it over the front had an old brownish coloured picture of a city in darkness lit up by the stars above and lights below and scrolled along the bottom was Boston 67’. Mulder looked to Alex who was snuffling against his chest and hiding his face. “Hey you, tell me about this. It must be important, for you to have kept it all this time.”

“When I was a child, I didn’t have much; in fact I had nothing apart from my grandmother. When she was dying she gave me this… She told me about America, told me it was a place where anyone had a chance at greatness, even someone like me. After she was gone I used to lay every night and stare at his picture, I knew I had to get to the place in the picture, the place she spoke of. Somewhere I could be someone… heh, I guess I got my wish, I became someone… Someone despicable, I screwed up my chance…” 

Mulder felt the bitter sting of tears behind his eyes as he listened to the story from his love’s lips. He pulled him close and held him tight. It must have been at least twenty minutes they sat there like that. 

Alex was tracing shapes on his chest with his fingertips. 

It didn’t take long for him to decipher the shapes as the words, ‘I love you Fox’.

Mulder bent his head and whispered into his partner’s hair. “I love you, too, Alex.” Their embrace became timeless and violent as they watched the sun slowly colour the skies in violent violets and radiating reds of pure swirling passion before finally from the crimson and gold waves was born the baby blue skies of cruel morning. They both new what had to happen and their last lingering touches were bittersweet agonies of farewells yet unspoken. 

As the tainted sun rose in the lonely skies over Mulder’s apartment love was born and now its ghost haunted an empty bed as Scully barged in. Mulder looked at her and then away, unable to speak of what she’d cost him in this life. 

The lonesome days turned to bitter nights and cold months of a never ending winter. Mulder went through the motions of an empty life and grew to hate his every daily task, for all held in it some painful reminder of what he had, if only for one eternal night, that would live on torturing him in his dreams and invading his every waken hour.

Till on a morning like every other, cold winter breath breathing down Mulder’s neck, the early morn winds brought with them a small unsuspecting gift. He picked up a small piece of small card and turned it in his shaking hand, making sure it was real, to see a picture of streamlined buildings lighting a dark night in colours of life. Along the bottom of the card it said in plain ordinary script, Boston 99’.

His cold dead heart suddenly burst into pure heat, radiating through his whole body. Breathing new life into every single corner of what he’d long since assumed gone forever. He flipped the card over. No name, no return address, just a neatly scrolled message that read ‘I’m yours if you’re mine.’

Mulder was reborn in that moment. He was in the FBI building in what felt like a matter of mere seconds on that morning. He took delicious satisfaction in handing in his notice. As he packed his belongings, Scully screaming arguments that never even registered with him, as he glowed from the inside out. He sighed and looked longingly at the beauty before his eyes and whispered. “I‘m really gonna miss you, girl.”

Scully beamed and walked over to him only to notice his fingers tracing over the worn and torn embroidery of the Yankees emblem on his washed out old hat before laying it on the table and replaced it with a crimson red hat marked with bright white on his head, chuckling to himself and adjusting to the traitorous feeling the red and white inflicted upon him. He smiled, when comfortable, thinking of what this hat meant for him.

Scully was furious as she screamed at him while he was walking out the door. “Mulder?! Where in the hell will you even go?”

Mulder turned, tipped his hat and smiled, saying simply, “I think I’ll go to Boston, start a new life… where no one knows my name.”


End file.
